Generally, after a conference, minutes are prepared or the like to record or to allow a third person who has not attended the conference to check the content of the conference and speeches made by attendees at the conference. However, it takes a long time and is a hard work for a person to prepare the minutes.
Thus, it is a common practice to record the contents of the conference and the speeches made by the attendees as images and sounds with a video camera, a sound recorder, and the like, so that the contents can be checked after the conference. Furthermore, a conference system has been proposed that records sounds and images in the conference and further records documents used in the conference and information of the attendees and the like (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0525666).
However, a third person has not been able to detect in advance, what kind of speech was made on what time during the conference or on what part of a conference material. Moreover, the third person has not been able to detect what time during the conference and on what part of the conference material the explanation and the argument have been most active. Thus, the third person has played the recorded sounds and images from the top to obtain desired information and check the key speech and the key conference material in the conference. This is a cumbersome procedure leading to an increase in time and cost.
Recording using the sound recorder allows a user to detect a speech in the conference, but does not allow the user to detect on which part of the conference material the speech was made. Furthermore, it takes a cost to prepare the video camera, the sound recorder, and the like.